1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a head mounted display and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, people assimilate more and more information every day. Commonly seen multimedia play apparatus, network communication apparatus and computer apparatus are equipped with a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) for displaying image. However, the pixels and size of a displayed image depend on the size and efficiency of the display. Conventional CRT or LCD cannot meet the requirements of large size and convenient portability at the same time. To resolve the above problem, an optical see-through head mounted display (HMD) apparatus is provided. The head mounted display apparatus has a CRT or LCD disposed in front of each eye. The head mounted display apparatus projects the images outputted by respective CRT or LCD onto the user's retinas through beam splitters and creates a 3D effect by using the parallax between the user's retinas.
In a conventional head mounted display (for example, Google glasses), the position of each beam splitter is fixed and cannot be adjusted. To view the image projected by the pico projector, the user has to adjust the viewing direction, not only resulting in inconvenience of use but also easily causing fatigue to the user's eyeballs.